


All of Me, All for You

by roseey



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Confession, Happy Ending, Kpop idols - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Pining, Non AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseey/pseuds/roseey
Summary: ‘Then why don’t you just move here and take care of kkuma with me?’ Seungcheol offhandedly asks, and realizes the weight of his words a second later.Friends and housemates don’t share a roof for an eternity at free of cost and raise pets.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71
Collections: Challenge 4: Non-AU





	All of Me, All for You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I got a little emo writing this fic. Anyways, hope you enjoy reading this.

_‘Why are you here?’_ Seungcheol croaks in surprise, his heart leaping like a frog- creating havoc as it passes through the chambers of his heart. 

Sunlight spills around Jeonghan, whose frown and pinch of lips conveys his thinning patience. 

‘You tell me.’ Jeonghan turns around the question with a smile, as he brushes past him into his own house in Daegu- akin to how he invited himself over to Seungcheol’s heart-, making a beeline to his kitchen where Seungcheol’s mother hugs him like he is her own. Hearing the commotion downstairs, Seungcheol’s brothers come rushing down to greet Jeonghan and- Seungcheol could easily picture the same vision under a different circumstance. 

A circumstance which he dares not dream of, and only allows himself to ponder over with blankets pulled up to his head at night.

Seungcheol’s father keeps his distance but the unmistakable fondness in his eyes is evident.

Seungcheol doesn’t know what to ask Jeonghan.

_Why are you here?_

_Why are you acting like you are a part of my family?_

_Why are you making me like you-?_

‘Cheol, where is kkuma?’ Jeonghan asks.

Seungcheol shrugs, his expression guarded. ‘Sleep.’ 

Jeonghan nods, turning to engage in a conversation with his brother. 

His puppy has to be the only being of the Choi household to not like Jeonghan. Perhaps she is just overwhelmed by Jeonghan’s affections for her. 

The members were thrilled to have her, and Seungcheol more or less was swirling in his own repressed feelings of domesticity on seeing Jeonghan acting like a fool for her. 

He was on the cusp of envying his puppy that time. 

Jeonghan paddles closer to him, his mother making a cry of promises on how he would be treated to a delicious meal, and how he should kick Seungcheol out of his room if the guest room is not up to his taste. 

Jeonghan would find the guest room not up to his taste. Last time around, he had issues with heater. It was during the _peak summer_ of April. 

But Jeonghan would _not_ kick him out of his room either.

Jeonghan smiles at him, shredding Seungcheol off every carefully built insulation to pass the warmth to his heart.

‘I like it here so much.’

Seungcheol swallows at the fondness. ‘You’re being treated to a free meal after all.’

Seungcheol chuckles before Jeonghan does. 

‘I'm losing my mind in happiness at the prospect of eating your mom’s preparation.’ 

‘Then why don’t you just move here and take care of kkuma with me?’ Seungcheol offhandedly asks, and realizes the weight of his words a second later. 

Friends and housemates don’t share a roof for an eternity at free of cost and raise pets. 

When Jeonghan stands immobilized, with his eyes dancing to the noise of silence, does Seungcheol deem a distraction is required. 

+++

‘I like Daegu beach the most.’ Jeonghan declares with a small smile, as the evening wind combs his hair back affectionately. Seungcheol yearns to reach out and softly settle down the irreverent strands, but he is afraid that a fraction of carelessness will wreck their friendship. 

‘It’s all same.’ Seungcheol blankly supplies. 

The said water gleams golden, touching their feet as they stand near the shore. 

Jeonghan does not reply to that.

‘How did you come here?’ 

‘By train.’ 

‘Flight not available?’

Jeonghan hums. ‘I didn’t pre plan this trip.’ 

This vacation is their resting period before they start preparing for the year end schedules.

Jeonghan should have wisely spent it with his family members. Not with a friend whom he would have to live with after their holidays, until further notice. 

Jeonghan pulls out a mask from his pocket, and wears it with no preamble. 

‘People here don’t take pictures.’ Seungcheol amusedly remarks. It’s a shame that the mask is hiding that ethereal sight under the orange glow.

The sky blushes red with sunset. Only when Seungcheol thinks of returning home does Jeonghan opens his mouth.

‘When we go back, it’s going to be very busy.’ 

Seungcheol hums. ‘This peacefulness is weird, in a way.’

‘Tell me about it.’ Jeonghan shakes his head, with a bitter smile. ‘I...I suffered the most when you were... _away_.’ 

Seungcheol sucks in a breath. ‘I know, the kids are not easy to handle.’ 

‘I’m not talking about them.’ 

Seungcheol has accustomed to the scripted way of living. Everything for him has always been laid-out. But this... uncertainty is urging him to improvise.

_‘Why are you here, Jeonghan?’_

The look Jeonghan gives him plays his veins like a string instrument, getting thrummed to the fast pace of his heart, blurring his vision as it hits his head like a hammer. 

Seungcheol is a fool for Jeonghan, but he is _not stupid_ to not know what he sees in front.

Jeonghan’s eyes glistens, ‘I told my family that I have a schedule to attend, boarded the last train to Daegu knowing that I can get mobbed, unable to- unable to-’ 

Seungcheol’s knees give out at that, and Jeonghan sinks down to his level immediately. 

_The debut stage laid before the expectant audience, glaring lights and blaring noise, mic clammy in his hands as he awaits the beat of their song to drop-_

He promised to himself that day, that he would devote to his career.

_All of me._

‘...I did that _for you_ , Cheol.’ Jeonghan’s voice tapers down at the highlight of the confession, and Seungcheol finds himself standing on the stage once again, except, Jeonghan is his _only_ audience, seated in the front row with a smile.

That is the same Jeonghan who teased him for his shyness, whom he followed like blindfolded butterfly after a flower, who comforted him in darkness, traveling in the path with his team, and now kneeling down beside him as he is destroying the threadbare resolve Seungcheol had raised to veil his _love_. 

Seungcheol promises to himself, as he cups Jeonghan’s face to press a flower touch of a forehead kiss-

_All of me, only for you..._


End file.
